


非典型性晨勃

by ChelseaMo



Category: Assassin's Creed-Black Flag, Assassin's Creed-Rogue, Edward James Kenway - Fandom, Shay Cormac - Fandom, Shay Cormac/Edward Kenway - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:28:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22571746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChelseaMo/pseuds/ChelseaMo
Summary: 这就是个醉酒后的惩罚游戏
Kudos: 12





	非典型性晨勃

Shay是被惊醒的。他梦到一块温暖的冰山紧紧地压在他的大腿上让他动弹不得，带着酒精的海水漫上来淹没了他的鼻子，在他快要溺毙的瞬间，Shay醒了。  
紧接着另一个事实冲击了他头痛欲裂的脑袋——他腿上的冰山还在，Shay在短暂的迷失在苏醒的过程中后才察觉出这一点，他低下头去，发现自己的被子里鼓了一块，那绝对不是冰山，先不提大小，单从腿上察觉到的温热触感来说，那他妈绝对不是座冰山。  
温热触感？  
Shay被吓了一跳一把把被子掀开来，他的判断是正确的，那确实不是冰山，他确实没穿裤子，唯二他没想到的是——他被子里的人是他上司的父亲，而那个人的嘴正紧紧贴在他勃起的阴茎上。  
被发现的人显然也发现了他，在Shay破口大骂出来之前，那名海盗猛地向前扑过来捂住了他的嘴把那一声夹杂着方言的惊吼硬生生吓回了Shay的喉咙里。他还醉着，这是Shay下一刻意识到的东西，谁都不知道那群海盗们喝了多久，金色头发的人摇摇晃晃，他的肩膀耷拉着一只手捂着Shay的嘴，另一只还不稳地向上伸到嘴前比了个噤声的手势，附带一个明显过大声的“嘘——”。他的脸红得吓人，Edward现在就像飘在浪尖上，时间定格在他跨过疯狗浪后船身骤然下跌的那一刻，轻飘飘的感觉从他的脚趾上爬上来又被辛辣的朗姆酒固定了，卡在他的喉咙里让醉意随着每一次吐息越升越高，他的重心有些不稳了，身体向前倾斜过去鼻尖撞上Shay的，又撵着他的面颊拱蹭到他的耳边，Shay僵在原地一动也不敢动，Edward灼热的吐息喷洒在他的耳廓上，那热度像是有感染力一般攀了上去，还带着含糊的笑音，“Shhh…”他的音量终于小下来了，像是意识到自己在进行什么有趣的恶作剧一样咬着Shay的耳朵，“小声一点…你会吵醒住在这个帐篷里的蠢货的…”  
而住在帐篷里的那个蠢货现在只觉得窒息，Edward压得太重了，手掌紧紧捂住了他的口鼻连一丁点氧气都不愿意施舍给他，Edward像是察觉到了这一点一样，他松开手重新直起身一点点的爬了回去，Shay看得心惊，他昨晚见到Edward的时候，他手里拿着一把精巧的匕首用指尖拨弄着耍了个漂亮的转接着径直抛出去射中了一个船员脑袋上的苹果，他的另一只手上还拿着另一瓶喝了一半的朗姆酒，篝火跳动着在黑夜里照亮了海盗头子的侧脸，像是极度偏爱他的金发和蓝色的眸子一样让Shay喝酒的动作慢了半拍。而那双漂亮的眸子现在迷迷糊糊地半眯着，酒气造就的水雾模糊了那双眼睛，充盈进数不清的醉意和一点挑逗的念头，Shay一时之间不知道该不该感谢自己的晨勃，不然现在立起来也不知道会有多尴尬。  
Edward终于爬回了自己本来的位置，他的双膝分开来跪在Shay的大腿旁边，腰肢下榻脸埋下去，他的屁股高翘着像一只慵懒的猫。Shay终于反应了过来连忙伸手抵住了Edward的脑袋阻止了他的嘴重新贴上自己的阴茎，“等等，等等！你为什么在我床上？！”  
被阻挡的人不满地皱起眉，但紧接着他就改变了计划伸手径直握上了Shay挺翘的肉棒从下至上用力且缓慢地撸了上去，又撵上敏感的冠状沟狠狠地蹭过去逼出Shay的一声闷哼。Edward张开嘴伸出舌头舔过Shay的手掌，在指根略作停留后从他的指缝间挤了出去，“别紧张，Kid…这只是个游戏…”  
游戏？Shay不知道什么游戏，他的目光停留在Edward粉嫩的舌尖上，那块软肉向上微微勾起就像拿骚酒馆外妓女的手指，鬼使神差的，Shay收回了手。  
Edward又发出一声含糊地轻笑，仿佛一点也没考虑过会被拒绝一样的势在必得。他稍微调整了一下姿势，双手握着Shay的阴茎缓慢抚慰着，他也是第一次做这个，仗着酒精带来的冲动莽撞地动作就像给自己自慰一样用指节碾过他鼓胀的青筋表面又向上指尖撩拨龟头下方敏感的凹陷再顺着海绵体的隆起向下托住他的卵蛋放在掌心里亵玩。Edward眨了眨眼，然后他张开嘴，含了上去。  
Shay只觉得自己的血管要炸开了，Edward的嘴湿热柔软，沾着酒液的双唇包裹住他的龟头被顶的微微隆起来一块，海盗头子的舌头灵活，粗糙的舌苔舔撵过龟头圆滑的表面又绕着他的马眼打转，舌尖顶在细小的玲口上像发现了新玩具的孩子一样不舍得挪开分毫，Edward将他的阴茎吐出来，舌肉失去了限制在顶端绕圈卷走那里分泌出的透明体液，再将它涂抹开来让整个头部泛起糜烂的水色，又覆唇上去用力吻啄发出一声脆响。Edward偏过头配合着手上的动作沿着勃起肉棒不平的表面舔吻又用牙齿试探着轻咬，再落下去咬上他沉甸甸的阴囊用齿尖咬住拉扯着表面细密的皱纹一点点向上直到那从口中脱离。他像个学童，一面舔弄一面抬眸观察着Shay的反应，在每一个激起低吼的地方都停留的更久，换着方法地撩拨着再换个地方继续，在Shay看来Edward学得太他妈快了。他的十指探进了Edward的金发里指尖微微用力拽着那些散乱的发丝，红色的头绳被拱掉了不知道落到了哪里，他的下颚绷紧了，吐息变得急促不知道是因为过于青涩的口活，还是过于色情的视觉冲击。他的大腿内侧微微痉挛小腹绷紧了，热辣的火焰在他发力的下腹中攒动着把他的脸蒸的通红，他不敢想象如果Haytham在这个时候走进来会发生什么，他也没空去想。  
终于玩够了的刺客抬起头，他用手将零散的碎发撩至脑后沉沉地吐了口气，他还醉着，不知道是酒还是其他什么液体蹭在了他的脸上，在通红地面颊地衬托下显得格外色情。Edward仰起头，像是要宣布什么大事一样，接着他猛地低下头径直整根吞进了他面前的阴茎。  
“Fu…”  
后半个音节卡在了Shay的喉咙里。他能感觉到Edward紧窄的喉道死死咬着他的龟头甚至恶意收紧了挤压着敏感的突起，上颚不平的起伏细密贴合在柱身，一根青筋正正好嵌在了那里，就像天生就该顶在那里一样。那条灵活的舌头现在被完全压住了堪堪抵在肉棒下面，只在窒息的间隙偶尔抽动着扬起重重碾压过贴着耻毛的表面，拨弄那些短硬的家伙再把它们推挤蜷曲在一起，青筋暴起的手死死摁在Edward的脑袋上，甚至连手的主人都不知道自己摁得那样用力，欲望像蛇一样连绵不断绞着他的阴茎，熟软异常胜过他这辈子操过的任何一个女人，Shay只能感受到快感和自己突突直跳的太阳穴，紧接着疼痛袭击了他。  
“卧槽？！”  
Shay吃痛的松开手，Edward仰起头深深地缓了口气，接着他以一个醉汉令人吃惊地速度将腰间地匕首抽出来猛地钉在了Shays身旁的床板上，他目露凶光嗓音沙哑地警告着，“Don’t,move.”  
Shay看了看对方的牙齿，安静的点了点头。

Edward心满意足地哼哼出声，他用看待猎物的目光向下俯视着，只是在酒水的作用下被削弱到了极点。他像一只猫，Shay没来由地像。而猫——他心满意足地重新趴下去张嘴含上了Shay的肉棒，这次他学聪明了，仅仅只含住顶端再向下一寸寸地吞进，Edward摆动着自己的脑袋模拟着抽送的动作一次比一次吞得更进，又再堪堪吞进一半时全部吐出来，再深深地顶进喉咙里用舌根推撵着龟头压榨腥咸的液体。浓郁的男性荷尔蒙味道充斥了Edward的喉腔，和辛辣的酒精味混在一起，他才顾不上这些，他的喉咙一整个晚上都被浸泡在朗姆里，辛辣的酒液裹着粗大让他的下颚发酸，他还足够好心到小心翼翼收敛了牙齿，只在某些报复意味十足的时刻才轻轻磕上去又快速地收起。Shay只觉得疼得爽利。辛辣地部分紧紧裹着他的性器被热度点燃了，又在每一次的挤压下愈演愈烈让快意渗进了骨髓里，他觉得十指发软，指尖颤抖着拽着自己身下的被单用力到泛白，他身上的肌肉依次绷紧了又放松，连带着胸腔震颤的造就的闷哼都变得模糊不清，Shay的肩胛隆起来顶蹭在单薄的衬衣内侧蹭的他发痒，Edward逐渐掌握了频率，他的双手迎合着吞吐的速度五指熟练而老道的照顾着被吐出的部分，另一只手拽着他的囊袋用力揉弄着指尖滑过敏感紧致的会阴，就像他曾经做过数百次那样。Shay放弃去探究了，欲望拽着他的喉咙，Edward的金发垂下来骚弄在他的下腹，他的面颊因为口活而深陷着下方的脖颈又梗起，Shay能够看到那上面暴起的青筋，但海盗就像毫无知觉一样贪婪地吞咽着他的肉棒就像海盗的合格本性那样要把所有丰厚甜美的珍宝私吞下腹一样，他的鼻吻在每一深喉都埋进茎根被涎水打湿了的耻毛里，微肿的唇肉撵着下方敏感的肌肤又在快感即将抵达顶端时吐出去，只留下淋淋的天知道是涎液还是其他什么东西裹在发烫的柱身上在抽跳的筋脉间留下痕迹，Shay的手指深深陷进了床被像是下一秒就要将那扯烂一般。  
“操…”  
他从嗓子里挤出一声咒骂，他觉得自己像鱼，Edward则是那拿着舌头钓他的猎手。  
那条该死的舌头。  
Shay在高潮的瞬间突兀地骂道。他高潮的时候Edward正好把他的性器吐出来，白色的精液射在了他的脸上带着微凉的温度黏上他的碎发又打在他的睫毛上。Shay暗暗惊呼了一句连忙撑起来帮他把射到眼睛上的白浊抹开，Edward喘着气茫然地呆在原地，像是完全没有意识到发生了什么一样，然后他伸出舌头舔了了舔落在唇上的精液，发出了一声嗤笑。  
“哈，甜的。”  
“……”

我想操我上司的父亲怎么办？不等了，挺急的

发生在之前的事：

这是一个难得的刺客圣殿以及海盗三方能够好好坐在一起喝酒的晚上，感谢Kenway一家复杂的就业关系以及拿骚提供的场地，而在刺客和圣殿之间终于划分好了海滩和酒馆的归属权后，篝火晚会就开始了。谁都不知道海盗们到底是怎么喝到最后的，刺客和圣殿们东倒西歪叠在一起，就连Haytham走回帐篷的步伐都有点虚浮。谁都没有抱怨过那一晚海盗们的大笑和歪七扭八的鬼哭狼嚎，直到第一抹晨光破开黑夜的时候，Vane将一个酒杯重重地砸在了桌面上，“你输了！Kenway!”  
Edward冲着沙地里吐了口痰，他喝得太多了，他猛地站起来推搡着桌子破口大骂，又摇晃着向后倒进了两个眼疾手快的船员怀里，“操你妈的你个婊子！你他妈，使诈！”  
他含糊不清地骂着，一把推开了那两名船员又摇摇晃晃站直了，“操你自己吧，愿赌服输。”Vane珍惜着这来之不易胜利笑个不停，他搂着Anne的腰用手指在空中胡乱地挥舞着乱指一气，“你就，去，那边，对，那边！的帐篷里，找一个人的屌吸！就这样。”  
他的话音还没落下其他人就哄笑成一团，就连Edward本人在内，他太醉了，他骂骂咧咧地掏出自己的枪举在半空试图瞄准对方，没有人拦着他，谁都看得出他没力气去思考还要扣动扳机，“我他妈现在就，就让你他妈吸我的枪管！”  
说完他像是被自己逗乐了一样爆发出一声大笑，Vane砰砰拍着桌面，“你他妈怂了吗！Kenway？！”  
海盗头子被激怒了，谁都不能说他是个怂蛋，于是他开枪了，那枚子弹擦着Vane的脑袋擦过去击中了他身后的一个木桶，朗姆酒从那里喷出来，一个看不清属于哪一方的人爬过去把嘴巴堵了上去，黑胡子发出一声大笑。  
Edward满意地哼哼了一声，他把枪一扔，转身走进了刚刚被指出来的帐篷群。


End file.
